With the continuous development of mobile terminal technology, users have increasing requirements on functions of mobile terminals.
Take mobile phones as an example. The activity range increasingly extends as the social circle of people expands. Activities for example: flying to America from China on a business trip; international trade becomes abundant; mobile phones of a same model are sold to both France and Korea; may cause that mobile phones of a same type may be used in different countries. This may require that a mobile phone arriving in each new place needs to be reset for time, language and place information Similarly, after each mobile phone is used for the first time or powered off for a long time, the user also needs to reset time, language and place information of the mobile phone. The user has to know the current time, place and language information in order to reset this information, which brings great inconvenience to the user.
How to update the setup information of the mobile terminal in time according to a location of the mobile terminal in order to improve the humanization of the mobile terminal is one of the research directions of the field of mobile terminals.